Lover's Stone Festival
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Kinkan has always had a grand old tradition that once the students graduate from their prized academy of the arts, they are to find a partner for life before the spring solstice. Fakir has heard of the popular Tutu, and never thought he would fall for the graceful prime Donna, while Ahiru tries to find a boy that cares more with in. Will fate allow them together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So I'm Rikki Taro, and I've been in love with **_**Princess Tutu **_**for maybe….hmmmm….four…five years now? This has always been one of my top favorite animes just because it was done brilliantly. I love how it centered a lot by ballet, and guys if you really think about it is an anime where one of the main heroes and even villain/lunatic, so that's pretty rare. I always loved it and said that it ended on a perfect note, though maybe a disappointment to us Ahiru/Fakir fans (which another reason, you have couples love and fall out of interest with each other with in twenty six episodes!)**

**But I've been watching AMV's of this anime and kind of found several relating to one of my childhood moves Pebble and the Penguin. So after thinking I kind of found a way to do that concept and I'm really looking forward to writing this along with my other ones. But first let me give you a summary**

**Summary: Kinkan has always had a grand old tradition that once the students graduate from their prized academy of the arts, they are to find a partner for life before the spring solstice. Fakir has heard of the popular Tutu, and never thought he would fall for the graceful prime Donna, while Ahiru tries to find a boy that cares more with in. After time spent together, they realize the similar feelings they share before the dark Mytho casts Fakir out of the exclusive Kinkan to take Ahiru for himself. Will the lovers be able to return into each other's arms?**

**Already and just for a few notes**

**Fakir's personality is a little tweaked here and there**

**Rue is kind of only mentioned with only a few special appearances**

**Mytho is kind of his evil version with the raven blood. I love Mytho I really do, but I wanted this story to work and yeah…just….evil Mytho okay?**

_There was always one odd tradition in the old town of Kinkan. As spring was nearing, and flowers were budding the citizens of the exclusive town were a buzz of the upcoming festival. As an old tradition, once the students of the prized Kinkan Academy graduated from their winter semester, they were to find their partner for life._

Ahiru replayed these thoughts in her head as she looked out her window of her room. Her short hair was pinned up after getting out of her bath as she sat by the small window that overlooked the grounds of the dormitories and snuggled in her own gotten yellow night gown. Though it most certainly was spring, and her graduation was tomorrow, it by far didn't feel that way in Kinkan, as she looked at the snow covering areas of the grass.

Her gaze glanced up from the snow to the dormitory building across from the girls, where several lights were on. A small sigh left her lips as she turned around from the window. _It's odd to think that starting tomorrow, one of those boys could be proposing to me…and even odder how by the full spring solstice ceremony, one will become my husband._ A small red tinted her face as she instead decided to turn off the lights of her room and snuggled under the covers, and slept peacefully.

**Meanwhile Across the path**

"Who are you thinking about?" A random boy asked another in the common room. Fakir rolled his eyes and went back to the book he was reading, trying to forget the fact he was meant to find a girl to propose to tomorrow.

"Maybe that Lilia, she's kind of cute."

"Cute but psychotic." The other grumbled and adjusted his own glasses. "I'm thinking of Miss Rue."

"Autor, you know she's probably going to receive dozens of proposals."

"Yeah she and Tutu."

"Tutu?" The other asked in confusion.

"Are you two talking of _my _Tutu?" A cold and calm voice asked. Fakir's hand paused before turning the page and actually looked up to meet the cold gaze of two magenta colored eyes. Mytho used to have been an old friend, until a change that occurred with in him recently, that morphed him into a sadistic, possessive, and even at times violent character. His eyes narrowed before he casually walked down the staircase. "Keep this in mind, as I am making it clear to everyone. Tutu doesn't know it yet, but she's going to be mine."

"Of course who could be better than the prince?" The two waved off, nervously looking around for a distraction. Fakir closed his book and instead got up to walk upstairs to ignore them all.

_God, what an annoying tradition._

**The next day**

"Can you believe it?! It's today?!" A loud shriek voice screamed excitedly. Ahiru opened her eyes and groggily rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Lilia, be quiet! You're going to wake her!" A calm spunky voice urged. Ahiru easily recognized the voice of her two good friends before she sat up and they intruded.

"Tutu! Tutu!" Lilia screamed, waving her hands around. "It's today! The day you'll be mobbed by dozens and dozens of boys! And even though they want to marry you, I'll be there to tend to all the bruises you receive!"

"You are too excited about that." Pike replied, brushing aside a strand of her purple hair.

"Really today's the day?" Ahiru asked acting confused though regret ate at her heart. "What time is it?"

"Just a little after seven." Pike replied.

"Good, I can squeeze in a small practice." Ahiru smiled and quickly threw off her clothes and put on the school uniform.

"Tutu, Tutu! Where your special dress today! You'll attract more boys to mob you!" Lilia encouraged and held up the tutu that gave Ahiru the nickname. It was odd that after time she had lived through the ugly duckling story, transforming from a duck during her younger years and went by unnoticed until suddenly she blossomed as a graceful dancer and with the tutu and her dancing skills, became simply known as Tutu, never correcting them by not wanting to be referred to as a 'duck'."

"All right." She agreed and took the tutu and stuffed it with in her bag. "I'll wear _after_ practice."

"No! No one will notice you now!"

"More will notice her later during the ceremony." Pike added and winked to Ahiru who smiled gratefully.

"Very well, then run Tutu. Run while you can before your legs are broken in order to stay by a husband."

"What?" Ahiru asked before Pike shoved her out the room to escape Lilia. Ahiru wasted no time in running out of the dorm and looked around the misty area. She smiled and ran past the dorm gates and down the cobblestone path through the town.

_As long as I find someone who will dance with me…and someone with a pure heart…perhaps I wouldn't mind suffering through a marriage. Besides most of the boys are cute…_ She shook her head to clear her thoughts randomly. _What am I saying? I'm not that shallow! It doesn't matter the looks or even the stone they give me! It will only matter in the boy himself!_

She smiled as she neared the dancing hall and quickly stopped by the locker room to change in the flowing plain white tutu she used for rehearsal. Brushing her white hair over her shoulder for it to curl back behind her neck she put on pointe shoes and stepped out into the hall with a small smile. The light created a heavenly glow while the mist filtered it into a surreal glow that bounced off the mirrors of the dance hall reminding her of the feeling of perhaps being on a lake. Walking over to the record player, she selected _Swan Lake_ as the instrumental picked up she breathed deeply and felt the music and love for dance pick up within her. As with a start she set her toe outward, pressing all of her weight upon the pointe and began.

**Back at boys dorms.**

Fakir walked out of his room simply in his casual attire, before walking down the hall and out the dorm. A few students stood around, already dressed in their attire for their ceremonies and chattering amongst each other. A few girls nearby squealed at the sight of him while Fakir shot them a harsh glare to silence them.

"What a stoic." One whispered in a frightened tone. It didn't alter Fakir as he walked on with a bag in hand, and the thought to clear his mind and get away from the annoying pests. _And one will be the one I have to marry, otherwise I get kicked out of my home._ He grunted at the thought and looked up to the clear sky. _All of them are the same and all are annoying._

He approached the dance hall and wall in the boys locker room hanged from his cut navy shirt and pants into a black leotard. Though at times he was aggravated and even embarrassed by wearing the outfit, he had grown to appreciate the feeling that dance had given him, though no comparison to his books or swordplay. As he approached the main hall, already he could hear the echo of music playing and the door left open ajar.

_Who else would be up so early to practice?_ He asked himself and paused outside the door, where the crack of light lit up a small part of the dark hallway. Leaning over he pressed his eyes to the crack and felt his breath catch in his lungs. The girl before him danced gracefully with the motion of her hands similar to the flapping of a bird, while she balanced perfectly on pointe. Her salmon and white hair was cut short and curled around her neck while she held in place for a moment and looked up with a peaceful smile. He could feel a small blush and smile appear on his face before covering it with his hand and backed into the wall.

_That has to be Tutu! No wonder everyone wants to ask her, her grace and beauty. _ His thoughts were cut off from a thump on the floor as he leapt towards the crack to look back inside and felt his expression drop. _Her stupidity._

She landed on the floor upon her back before weakly standing back up and continuing her dance and stood in a position clearly meant for a pas de deux. Her leg shook weakly from the weight of her body and no extra support as she leaned back. Before Fakir could tell her to stop she continued and crouched a moment before leaping backwards in the air.

_A leap?!_ _That idiot's going to hurt herself! _He dove in the room and in time stood under her body to catch her thin waist in his hand. He could feel her body tense as he easily lent her downward, to see her look up to him with her own blush.

"How did you get in here?" She gasped. He raised a brow to her question and looked back to the open door.

"The studios always unlocked, we can always get in to practice." He said and backed away a moment. "But more importantly, what kind of idiot would do moves meant for a pas de deux?"

"Idiot?" She repeated. "That's mean! You don't even know me!"

"Well as a bystander, it's clear that your brain isn't being used when you dance." He replied and knocked his fist against her head gently.

"Then I guess I'm just lucky that you were there to catch me then." A blush formed against both of their cheeks as they turned away with a little shame.

"So…we graduate today." Fakir struck up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"And already we get thrown into deciding who to marry." Ahiru added and rubbed her arms.

"It's completely awful." They said in a split moment of unison. Freezing, they turned back and looked at each other in shock. "You don't want to?!"

"Why wouldn't you? You have a secret fan club!" Ahiru gasped and giggled at the same time.

"A fan club of nit wits."

"Are you just naturally mean spirited?"

"Just my outlook, but you have so much grace…and bea-" He stopped himself to divert his eyes shyly. "I mean you practically are worshipped…and Mytho seems to think you two would be perfect for each other."

"Oh…_Mytho_." She said softly. "He…he seems so harsh and cruel at times."

"So you don't have any one you want to become engaged to?" He asked as she shook her head slowly with a smile gracing her lips.

"I know no one well enough to offer my love to."

He stared at her a moment before the sound of the clock tower interrupted them.

"The ceremony! My friends are waiting I need to go!" She gasped and ran towards the door, pausing herself for a moment to look back to him with a sparkling smile and glint in her eyes. "Thank you and it was nice to actually talk to you…Fakir."

He felt his cheeks rise with a blush and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up stiffly as she ran out. He sighed and turned to look out the window to see students already flocking around the grounds, and already seeing couples laughing and anxious for the festival.

"Crap." He muttered to himself and placed a hand over his mouth and diverted his gaze.

* * *

Ahiru ran out of the locker room in the white tutu she was usually always seen in and looked around for her friends.

"There she is!" Pike's voice stood out from the crowd as she walked over in a light blue dress with Lila behind her in a similar green one.

"Look how much attention that Tutu's attracting in that!" She gasped excitedly, pointing over to the large flock of boys that were watching her. Lilia pulled her into a hug that started to cut off her breath. "None the less, she's mine to hurt and to comfort."

"What?" Pike asked and tried to pull Ahiru free. "Anyways, Tutu always looks like a princess in this…we can't really top it."

"Speaking of royalty, the prince is coming!" Lilia gasped as others did when Mytho emerged from a large flock of girls to walk towards Ahiru.

"There you are Tutu." He smiled charmingly as both Lilia and Pike blushed. "You look enchanting as always…have you some gentleman to accompany you to the ceremony?"

Before Ahiru could respond, Lilia's hand clamped over her mouth.

"Oh no! Tutu was just going to come with little old us….and the flock of fan boys." She replied eagerly, whispering the last part to herself.

"But please take Tutu! She's so delicate!" Pike added, pushing Ahiru into the arms of Mytho.

"Go Tutu! Be swept off your feet like a real prima donna!" They said in unison before rushing off.

Ahiru held her hand out after them, though the two were long gone as Mytho swept her hand up to his lips.

"Shall we?" He asked softly and instead Ahiru diverted her gaze.

"We best hurry to not make a noticeable entrance." She whispered and walked ahead to have Mytho walk slowly behind her and watching her with the eyes of a predator.

The mob of students led to the amphitheater of the school while students took their seats Mytho sat promptly beside Ahiru to her slight disliking she instead chatted with Hermia, a well-known deliver of love letters amongst the students. As the crowd grew silent, Neko-sensei, a young bachelor walked up the stands and tapped lightly on the microphone.

"Good morning my beloved students!" He smiled widely and looked upon the many happy students. "Today is an exciting day for you all I'm sure! Happy to have made it through the many years of work in your beloved art that this academy pushes you to achieve. But not only that…but as you know, today is the first day that you shall begin in searching for someone to spend the rest of your life with. A time where you will have the next two weeks to have your fun, though perhaps we should first go over the fundamentals of a healthy relationship."

Neko-sensei ranted on as in the back stands, Fakir sat watching the front row intensely, as Mytho's arm casually wrapped around Tutu's she moved away from his touch. He raised a brow and looked to two chattering girls behind him.

"Look at Tutu! Why is she rejecting the prince?" One said in confusion, her blonde pigtails bouncing at her swaying movement.

"I don't know…" Another said and leaned in closer. "Do you think she doesn't like him?"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" The blonde shouted receiving the attention of everyone including Neko-sensei, pausing his speech. "Uh…sorry! Please continue!"

Tutu had even turned around and as Fakir faced forward their eyes met and she gave a small wave with a smile to him. Mytho turned as well and saw Tutu's gaze line and frowned in frustration to Fakir.

"So now…my only advice is to follow your young hearts…and to choose carefully for someone as they truly are. Let the ceremony begin!"

**Already so what did you think? Please review and thanks so much for reading!**

**Q: What is your favorite Princess Tutu episode?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thanks for all of your reviews and support I really enjoyed them and today I got around to updating and I hope you guys like this.**

**A: Ummmm oh gosh this is a hard question….I of course like the last two episodes of season two just because of the subtle couple they pushed together and in an anime where they both literally had a rival-friends-lover relationship but I would have to say episode 23-Marionette because well, in the first episode or even in the whole first season, Fakir made a point that saving Ahiru/Tutu was pointless. And as the second season turns about, he starts feeling like he should protect her and save her. And in this episode, that is shown so much. Through the reasons that she's his inspiration, she changed him, and that they share the same motive. Plus…THEY HUG OKAY! I know that they technically did that in episode twenty five, but they do it in such a sweet moment that even Autor realizes Fakir's feelings so it really is a sweet episode that made me fall in love with the pairing in the first place.**

**But enough of my jabbering, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

After Neko-sensei's great speech, Ahiru stood up abruptly and quickly ran away, much to Mytho's disapproval.

"Oh! Our Tutu's running away!" The pigtailed girl sighed in a cheerful tone when addressing a horrible topic. Fakir craned his neck to look and saw it was true, and already Tutu had a small herd of boys following after her, brave enough to disregard Mytho's warning.

"Should Tutu's fan club really be you first concern?" The purple haired girl sighed with a greater aggravation "I hope there is secretly a boy just as insane as you are who will accept you."

He turned around and caught their attention while the two froze up, the purple haired girl spawning a little blush.

"Are you two Tutu's friends?" The blonde gripped her friend tightly in an almost choking manner.

"Oh could it be! Another interested in mugging and fighting to the death for our dear Tutu and one of Pike's crushes no less!"

"You have to ignore her!" Pike shouted in defense. "But yeah, we're really close to Tutu!"

"We heal her wounds!"

"Again ignore her!"

Fakir raised a brow but decided to keep his calm composure and slowly counted for a few moments.

"Then do you happen to know where I could perhaps find her?"

The two paused from the antics and thought a moment.

"I know! Try the abandoned stage! She usually would go there on some days, plus she's the only one who can really manage to find her way correctly there! Not many people stumble upon it."

"Well she's not the only one." He muttered and stood up, rushing off a hidden back path from the mob of boys. As he ran into the woods he looked around curiously remembering the way. It was upon a careless act that he tripped over a root and stumbled onto the grass when he heard a small little gasp of shock. Grunting, he looked up and noticed a pair of shocked blue eyes looking down to him in shock and then flooded with relief.

"Of it's you." She sighed and pressed a hand to her chest before gracefully leaping off the stage and assisted him up. "You didn't get hurt did you?"

"No, no." He waved off and brushed his hand across the small bruise that he left upon his cheek. "Did those idiots lose you?"

"Well to be fair I do run pretty fast."

"With them on your heels no doubt, ugh groupies."

"Oh and does that make you a groupie of mine?"

"Don't clump me together with something as that!" She raised a brow before easily pulling herself to sit over the side of the stage her legs kicking in a bored motion.

"Then why did you follow me?" His muscles stiffened while inwardly cursing himself about not coming up with a reason for being here during his short jog over. He stood up and brushed off the grass from his white pants before ruffling the back of his hair.

"Does that really matter?" He asked in a huff, straightening his jacket as well.

"To me it does, I am after all curious." She tilted her head with a sly grin spreading across her lips. "After all, it isn't every day that a knight chases after you."

Fakir's face lit up in a deep blush at her reference before he spun around to face her.

"Where did you here that name?!"

"That's a stupid question." She chuckled in a gruff voice as if trying to resemble his own, from their earlier conversation. "It's the name that your fan girls gave you, and since you did save me earlier it does make the most sense for me to call you that."

Fakir studied the ground carefully to try and imitate the green instead of the tomato color on his cheeks.

"You really are an idiot." He sighed and pulled up to sit alongside her. "But I do have a question for you."

"Oh do you?" She smiled and laid back on the hard old stone to look back up to the sunny sky. "What would that be?"

He frowned at the thought of the stone scratching at her soft skin that the back of her Tutu revealed but followed in suit, placing his hands under his head.

"Why were you being a complete fool and dancing a pas de deux by yourself?" She smiled to herself, and waggled her forefinger to him.

"That's a secret." She sighed. "But I suppose if I ever **did** want to tell someone you do deserve an answer."

"Considering that I was probably the first person to interfere with your single pas de deux, then yes. Do you do that every morning?"

"Yes, most of the time." She leaned back up and smiled. "If a dance a pas de deux, rarely have I done such a romantic one with a partner before?"

Fakir's eyes widened once noticing the small red tint pinking her cheeks, and leaned upward as well.

"Not even with Mytho?" Her lips twirked upward and then downward in annoyance.

"No…we have never willingly danced together. The only time would be when we were summoned to practice together and present to the younger class."

"Then what about the festival tonight?" It was an annual event that the town arranged the lantern festival the day before the 'official' morning in which to present your love with the stone of proposal. It was supposed to be attended with your intended, and it was no doubt with in him that Mytho was already hunting around for Tutu to ask. She shrugged and pushed herself over the edge and nervously walked forward.

"Well I could always go incognito for the fun." She smiled back to him.

"Did any of your fan girls flock about you for your company?"

"No." He answered shortly. _Though I didn't really give them an opportunity._ "But how would you go incognito?"

"Well I think I can pull something casual." She chuckled to her own comment. "But if I am then I will need to do some digging and some work."

"Well then….if you're going to go incognito to avoid your groupies…and if I could go I'd have to avoid the fan girls…maybe we can go secretly together."

She spun towards him with her large blue eyes wide in shock. They stood there a moment looking at each other while the wind softly blew past them, ruffling their hair.

"Really?" She squeaked, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"I wouldn't say so unless I meant it."

She smiled widely and nodded. "I'd be glad to; really I look forward to it!"

Fakir sighed heavily watching her retreating form.

"The idiot never even told me her secret…or how to find her tonight."

* * *

"WHAT! THE PRINCESS TUTU IS GOING OUT TO THE FESTIVAL TONIGHT IN DISGUISE!" Lilie screamed, luckily not loud enough to be heard bellow the loft Ahiru stayed in.

"Lilie, you have to keep this secret!" Ahiru hissed, clutching the plainer tutu to her chest.

"So what gives, why would you go in secret?" Pike asked sitting on Ahiru's bed, clutching the duck pillow to her chest.

"I was asked to go with someone in secret." Ahiru muttered and turned back to her trunk of dresses. She knew that Pike and Lilie weren't exactly the greatest with secrets, and with one interrogating gaze from Mytho, and they would spill all the details about what she was wearing. "What do you think about this one?"

She held up a white tutu with gold embroidery from a Sleeping Beauty performance, and decided to trick her friends and pick out her dress on her own.

"Perfect!" Pike winked, though Lilie turned her head in defiance.

"I cannot allow you to do this Tutu. Many boys want to mug you tonight and that proves entertainment to me."

"Lilie come on, this is Tutu's real secret love moment!" Pike tried to argue though the blonde crossed her arms.

"No."

"Well Lilie, then I suppose you'll miss out on the many sad boys who lose hope in me tonight." If possible, Ahiru swore she saw Lilie's ear twitch towards her.

"Misery?"

"Yup, they'll be depressed not seeing me tonight."

"Will they…perhaps be wallowing in a pit by despair beneath the flames of others hopeful love?" She asked hopefully. Ahiru starred at her blankly to think of the disturbing statement.

"Yes of course." She nodded.

"Then I shall be there to assure their loneliness!" Lilie giggled. "Come Pike, **we** must look presentable in order to ruin more hearts!" The blonde dragged the pink haired girl away and out the door followed by a slam of the door. Ahiru shrugged and instead dug beneath the other tutu's to pull out a simple white dress that would reach the knees. After she slipped it on, she sat before the mirror in inhaled deeply before reaching up to her hair and unclipping the white hair others were used to, and released her naturally long salmon colored hair that was always kept in a braid.

Even before she was known as Tutu, no one had ever seen her long hair before, and would lead to no one recognizing her in such a plain manner. Below her vanity she pulled out the small drawer revealing the little make up she had to use. For only tonight, she regrettable took out a very light brown pencil, and dotted a few freckles onto her face that would be noticeably when a few inches from her face. Though it was only a small detail that not one of the many people near Tutu all the time would take note and not to think of the school's 'princess' underneath.

Slipping on her usual school shoes, she darted out the door and out of the girls' dorm before Pike and Lilie could see her. I anyone else did, they probably would assume her to be a freshman as she left the school grounds and onto the streets that were already decorated.

"Wow!" She awed turning around to run backwards looking up to the flower arches hanging over the streets, when she collided into a rough body."

"Miss are you alright!" An older voice asked. Ahiru rubbed the back of her head that collided into the cobblestone.

"Oww." She groaned and cracked an eye open to see a friendly man, probably in his late forties staring down at her. She smiled, blinking away her small tears and stood up. "Yeah, I think so."

"Are you sure? You don't want to go to a festival like tonight with an injury."

"Caron? Is everything alright?" A familiar voice asked, while she heard footsteps hurry outside. An additional pair of feet appeared before her. Following the legs upward she looked up to a pair of familiar green eyes and gaped openly at him. Fakir stood with an eyebrow raised to her expression and clad in a black warrior costume that would blend into the night and made his featured look even more dashing than usual.

"Oh, Fakir!" She gasped and stood up, brushing off the dirt from her dress.

"Yeah?"

_I guess my disguise really does work._ She thought to herself with a small giggle.

"What's so funny?" He huffed in a greater annoyance.

"Fakir, it's me!" She smiled and stepped closer to him. His eyes widened and looked over her again, going as bold to lift his gloved hand to the braid flowing behind her and giving one rough tug to see it was real.

"You're Tutu?" He asked with a surprised expression. Ahiru nodded and grinned wider.

"Told you I could look casual. I fooled you too!" She giggled causing Fakir to blush deeply.

"Fakir, who is this girl? A friend of yours?" The man asked with a slightly shocked expression looking between the two.

"Well…in a way." He sighed, when Ahiru giggled and stepped closure to bump her shoulder into his, not really moving him.

"We decided to go to the festival together tonight." Fakir could feel the red crawl up his face like a thermometer as Caron stared at the two blankly.

"So you're the girl that got Fakir to go out tonight?" He asked softly as a smile broke across his face. "Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"As well you," She curtsied with grace. "Are you Fakir's father?"

"Yes." He smiled. "So are you two going to light a lantern tonight?"

"Oh really?! Can we Fakir?!" She smiled and looked to the boy who was turning redder.

"And to think Fakir, how last week you said you didn't like this tradition." Caron smiled smugly and patted the boy on the back. "Well have fun; feel free to visit again young lady."

The door closed behind him as the two looked up to each other with a questioning and embarrassed looks.

"Well…let's get to the festival." Fakir muttered and held his hand out to Ahiru who took it with a happy smile, as they walked along under the flowered arch to the square, where the really festivities would begin.

**Okay so that's a chapter. Next will be all about the festival and I really look forward to it, eeeep. Okay so please review and thank you all so much for reading. And for a few short announcements.**

**It occurred to me today about maybe doing some inspired one shots for couples and I'm thinking about doing that for all the anime couples I love including AhiruXFakir. And to do it, I want to leave it to my readers to decide my prompts. If I agree to do this, it will be up to all of you to message me with a word you would want to see me right a short one shot around concerning our couples. This would be a counted weekly update, that I would like to start on by July so please tell me if you are interested and if so, send me PM's with a related word or prompt that I will start off with AhiruXFakir pairing.**

**Q: What song do you think accurately sums up Fakir and Ahiru's relationship?**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys sorry for the long wait I have been occupied practically all summer…and I now have to get ready for back to school. But I've also been watching a lot of anime and have fallen in love with new shows.**

**A: Oh man, I had an idea in mind when I asked the question but I still think that At the Beginning sums it up. You know from Anastasia? I'll let you know if it comes back to me!**

It wasn't long until night fall fell over the night sky, igniting several majestic feelings over the town. The moon was full above it all, reflecting over the flowers to give a mystic glow. Ahiru and Fakir were silent after leaving Charon, and often looking around in different directions to advert attention.

"So…"Ahiru murmured quietly, looking to the ground with a bashful gaze. "You're the blacksmith's son."

"Adoptive son." Fakir corrected looking up to the sky as if in thought. "He was the only family that wanted to take me in after my real parents died."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be." He replied harshly. "He has been more than a father to me, so there's no need."

She smiled to him before catching a movement behind. In a swift movement she ducked into the nearest alley, pulling Fakir along with her.

"Hey! What are yo-"

"Shhh." She silenced placing a hand over his mouth leaning close, as a small group passed by.

"Mytho!" A girl's voice whined for attention. "Won't you dance with me by the bonfire tonight?"

"I'm sure you'd rather set a lantern off with **me** though right?" Another asked.

"But you'll come and meet my parents and try my famous homemade biscuits won't you?"

Fakir rolled his eyes at all the flirtatious comments before they paused at the end of the alley.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I'm waiting for a _certain someone_." Mytho's voice replied gently while his later words held a cold emotion.

"You mean Tutu right?"

"Mytho, no one has seen her since she came back to the dorms."

"We knocked on her door like you asked but she didn't answer."

"Maybe she's sick?"

"Well I need to look around." He blew them off and quickly started walking away with the trail of girls after him.

"That was close." Ahiru whispered ever so softly. Her frail body trembling with in Fakir's arm.

"I don't get it. What's the point of you wearing a 'disguise' if you feel the need to hide from Mytho?" Fakir sighed, though lifted up the long braid. "That is if we can call this a disguise."

"What do you mean, I don't look like Tutu. I even fooled you!"

"Yeah but _this_," He replied giving the braid a tug. "Is your real hair, that white hair is nothing more but extensions right? That's more of a disguise than this, since this is the _real_ you."

"But that isn't much of a disguise, really I just pin this braid up under my neck and then place the white hair on, and it curls so you don't see the braid. So it's not like a lie." She shrugged.

"Still, if no one knows you like this, then why are you afraid of walking around in front of Mytho?"

Ahiru opened her mouth to respond before promptly closing it softly. Through her body language, Fakir could easily decipher the meaning.

"You really are scared of him aren't you?"

"Well…." Ahiru looked away and sighed heavily. "Yes. He's clever, so I'm afraid if he saw me he would immediately know."

"Then don't worry about it." Her eyes snapped up to look at Fakir's calm expression, as one hand rested at his up while the other was placed gently on her shoulder. "Look, tonight is all about fun. We agreed we would come together, and that makes me your escort, that means it's my duty to protect you. You shouldn't have any worry of Mytho, and if there is I'll take care of it."

She was speechless to his words, although her cheeks quickly blushed with slight embarrassment of his words, until a smile began upon her face.

"Thank you Fakir!" She giggled leaping into his arms. He smiled gently, and rested a hand against her back while craning his neck past the corner of the wall.

"Okay then, enough of this. It's safe to go." He smiled to her. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, it's almost sunset so let's go to the square!"

"The square?" He gave her a questioning look while she nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, that girl said there was a bonfire. So let's check it out!" Ahiru giggled and turned to run off before colliding into one of the large flower arches, to only fall backwards onto the ground. Fakir blinked in confusion and leaned over to look at her while several flowers and peddles cascaded downward onto them from the impact.

"Are you really Tutu?"

"Why would you say that?" She asked standing up to brush away the peddles.

"I mean you seem to keep running into….you know what never mind." He sighed, placing his hands inside his pockets.

"Wait up Fakir!" She yelled after him, creating a large attention as several other girls looked over with wide eyes. With one short glare from the boy, Ahiru processed the possible ruckus she was about to cause from his now blown cover.

"Fakir?" One girl asked looking to her friend.

"We should have looked for the person wearing the most black."

"But who is that girl with him?"

"Run!" Fakir ordered, grabbing her wrist and running off as a small forming mobbed chased after them.

"I…don't get it Fakir!" She cried after him.

"What's not to get?! These girls are just like your boys but a lot worse." He growled. "Damn fan girls."

"Hey look a mask cart!"

"Now is defiantly not the time for shopping."

With a pouting face, Ahiru pulled her heels back in order to stop herself from being dragged along by Fakir. He spun to look at her with a deep aggravation before casting a glance to the oncoming crowd.

"What is it?!"

"Fakir, just put on a mask, and switch out the black cloak!" She ordered, pulling out a small pouch, intended to buying tasty snacks of the festival. "They'll think that you're just entertainment or something like that!"

"What about _you_?" He asked in a sneer, before lifting up a frowning metallic mask and nodding to the craftsman in indication.

"Good point, umm…well oh I got it!"

Before Fakir could look, out of reflex he leapt behind the post of the cart while the swarm of girls ran past. Completely ignoring the small cart, and as Ahiru predicted looking around for someone wearing a long black cloak.

_And to think the irony at how that's supposed to blend in well._ He shook his head and glanced at the girl behind him who quickly altered her appearance. Instead of just her white dress, she took a shimmering gold dress that was probably intended for a child, and wore it as an additional layer.

"They know what your hair looks like now idiot." He murmured, taking off the mask.

"Right!" She nodded and puked a golden hairpin, before wrapping it around the back of her head in a similar manner to how she styled her hair in ballet class. Carefully enlacing the ornament to keep it loosely pinned up. "This should do it! You said yourself that those girls are shallow idiots. Then they shouldn't recognize us."

_I suppose it takes one to know one_. He chuckled to himself at his retorted remark but turned away.

"Can anything else go wrong?"

"It's not like the evenings ruined."

"Well it looks like we can't go to the bonfire, that's probably where everyone is looking."

"Your right." She sighed in a depressing tone. Before quickly perking up. "I know, I'll take you to the best view of the town!"

"Where do you get the time to make these discoveries?"

"That's not important, now let's g-OH!" She groaned, crashing into a moving cart.

"Idiot, watch where you're going." Fakir scolded, catching her quick enough to prevent her from falling.

"No, that was my fault." A soft voice murmured to them. The two blinked in surprise before looking up at the figure pushing the cart. A large woman by appearances, with long thick dark brown hair and a hat that was pulled over to hide her face. "I'm careless to where I look with this hat. But as apology, please take one."

She took up two paper lanterns in each hand to hold them out to the two with a small bow of the head.

"You both make an adorable couple, it seems only fitting to have you set off a pair of lanterns together."

Ahiru was quick to stumble back upon her feet, and blushing madly from the chivalrous act of Fakir.

"Oh ummmmm, are you sure?" She asked, unsure of to deny themselves.

"Of course." The cart owner nodded and held out the lantern. Hesitantly, Ahiru picked up one lantern with both hands and smiled to the woman.

"Thank you very much." She smiled and looked to Fakir with a warm smile. "It would be fun."

With a heavy sigh, he took the other one and held it oddly in one hand, while looking at the girl oddly.

"It's a weird tradition." He grumbled.

"I hope to see you two again." The woman replied, and pushed the squeaky cart along. Ahiru only smiled at the possession she held and looking up to the growing dark sky.

"We can set them off soon!" She squealed in happiness and cantered off to glance back at Fakir. "Hurry!"

He chuckled at her childish behavior but slowly followed after her, as she led the way to the clock tower that loomed over the town.

"Here?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, the top has a secret balcony that we can stand in." She smiled to him, running to the top with him casually following behind.

"Look at this view." She sighed, indicating him to come closer while from the height they were, you could look down perfectly on the town below them. Lights began to spread from the streetlamps; however the most light and noise came from the square of the town where a large fire blazed in the dark night. Shadows of couples danced around it, while even from their view, the stand byers were noticed watching the other dancers or eating the foods.

"It's incredible." He murmured, not exactly amazed, but glanced at the girl beside him. Her deep blue eyes reflected both the warmth of the firelight but also a deeper warm feeling. "Hey." His voice caught her attention, as her gaze drifted up to meet his eyes.

"What is it?"

"You never told me about your secret earlier." He mumbled, looking out to the night. "About why you dance a pas de deux alone."

"Oh." She mumbled in a blank voice, looking to her feet with a reddening blush. "It's…kind of embarrassing…and stupid…and girly."

"I was kind of expecting as much from you." He replied, causing her face to flush in hidden anger.

"Don't act like you presumably know!"

"Then what is it?" Her cheeks puffed out in an adorable manner, though she turned to lean over the railing of the balcony.

"I…I always loved ballet for its beauty. It seemed like magic when you watch the people dance. And it didn't even need words to speak. Even in a pas de deux, the dancers could convey emotions perfectly, and beautifully it felt like they were conveying their love through dance, and allowing us to see. I want to have something like that…so I'm trying to wait for the right person to dance with and to know."

She turned to look at him, and saw a blank face instead. Not showing anger, or frustration of such a stupid thought, but in a word a sincere look in his eye of understanding.

"I see." He replied looking out to the darkness. "I wouldn't imagine, the prima donna of our school would have a motive like that."

"I'm not a prima donna!"

"Then again, it is a bit like a childish fantasy."

"Now that's mean to say." She sighed, and turned away in a pout when she felt a hand place on her shoulder.

"I didn't say it was stupid or anything…some people do have childish fantasies." He sighed and looked up to the night sky. "I would know, I always wanted to be a knight as a kid…but I didn't realize how stupid or weak I was."

"You're not weak though!" She argued. "You're great!"

"I'm not going to go into deep detail but, for your stupid actions though your idea in mind makes sense."

"But now…just think of what we have to do over the next few weeks." She indicated. "I won't be able to have that pas de deux I dreamed of…or that feeling of love to share with my partner. By the solstice, I'll be engaged to someone…or suffer the consequences."

Fakir opened his mouth to reply when her gasp interrupted him.

"Look! The lanterns!" She gasped and pointed to the sky where small yellow lights were lifting higher into the night.

"Damn…we don't have anything to light ours." Fakir murmured aloud, and looked around the top of the tower. At a nearby desk, he rummaged through the drawers until finding one with rolls of candlesticks and luckily matches. "Here."

He struck one to life and held it under the lantern until a small glow filled through the paper. Ahiru delicately took it and while Fakir lit his own he looked up to her glowing face. The light dancing over her beautiful features. From his gaze, a small red blush filled her cheeks as she turned away to hold the lantern out of the balcony before releasing into the sky. Doing the same, Fakir leaned closely as the two lanterns drifted away into the dark sky.

"What will you do Fakir?" She whispered, looking to him with her large blue eyes. "I mean about the whole tradition."

He blankly stared ahead silently, afraid to look at her curious large eyes.

"I don't know…I kind of hoped that there were uneven numbers and I wouldn't have to partake."

"Hoped?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. "Have you changed your mind?"

He slowly turned his gaze to her, seeing her eyes widen and a blush return to her face as it seemed to do this evening. He stood straighter and towered over her with a lowered gaze, feeling calm in her presence alone. Her eyes lowered, with her long lashes brushing against her cheek as her hand slowly inched closer to press against his chest. His own hand pressed over and held it with a gentle squeeze as indication. The setting, the solitude, and being a young man it was undeniable to the fact as his face inched closer to hers.

The familiar chiming of the time interrupted them both, and seemed to magnify with their current location.

"We better go…" He gritted, covering his ears to block out the loud noise while she did the same. "How could you pick such a noisy place?"

"It's not exactly my fault." She whined, running down the stairs after him. The two wasting no time in exiting the tower.

"Whatever, I'll walk you home now, it is getting late."

"Already?"

He didn't make any indication of weakness, but started leading down the path to the academy with her following behind in silence.

_If it wasn't as late as it was now..._ She thought looking up to the back of his head, wondering what he was thinking of. _We would have…_

A blush lit up her entire body as her hand cupped over her lips. Embarrassment flooded her mind while her hands clamped onto either side of her face to prevent her deep blush from spreading.

_Idiot…_ Fakir's thoughts kept repeating in tone. _She probably thinks you are…a…idiot! She's already been swarmed by enough guys she might even have one picked out…then again._

The appearance of her face flashed through his mind of when she told him her secret.

_She must have never admitted that to anyone before._ He still led the way past the gates of the dorms that were deserted with out a soul. All of them probably still enjoying their time by the bonfire. The only noise was the splashing of the water from the swan fountain that was illuminated by the moon above.

"Are you going back to Charon's?" Ahiru asked stopping behind him.

"I am free to now. There's no rule saying we have to remain on dorm grounds anymore."

"I see…."She mumbled, not exactly wanting to leave yet. "Say Fakir?"

"What?" He asked, turning to look at her when she gracefully did the motion of invitation, holding her hand out towards him.

"Would you dance with me first? Then I promise to go back inside."

He chuckled and stepped lightly forward, holding his own hand out that she placed hers within. She leaned upward on pointe, as he gently pulled her along the cobblestone her feet leaping gently with excitement before he swiftly pulled her arm forward, moving around to balance her with his hands placing over her hips. Ahiru blushed but leaned back with her arms back behind her to arch her back. His own hand trailed down to the small of her back to support her, as her leg moved upward from hesitation of the fall in which he steadied it and gently gripped her thin calf.

It was when she was pulled up, that she was caught off guard by being pulled into his embrace, that he simply held her there. Their breathing as one until she felt her weight lifted off the ground. On instinct, she curled her arm around his neck, her hand placed into his black hair. He spun them around, and everything seemed to melt away when he leaned her downward, onto the ground, his face leaning closer in such proximity her eyes widened.

"Goodnight!" She interrupted, leaping from his embrace and headed to the dorm, leaving him shocked.

"Idiot." He sighed to himself, standing up and placing his hand back in his pocket to feel the weight of the object he anticipated. He held it up to the light as the ruby gem gleamed in the moonlight, and disappointment reminded him of his failure. "I guess I'll try tomorrow."

**That's it guys! I don't have much to say but review!**

**Q: What was your favorite childhood show?**


End file.
